


Day 17 - Popsicles

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Writing [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (cough) - Freeform, 30 Days of Writing, Definitely Platonic Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Handholding, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, how do you write a romantic, it is a mystery, nicepants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: The Nice Cream Guy saves one last nice cream for his taste tester.





	Day 17 - Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too aroace to be even attempting this. 
> 
> I hope its not too terrible!  
> (also man am i behind)

The rabbit monster waved his new little friend on as they headed to the elevators to the MTT Resort.

 

Wow! What a fantastic day!

He’d been selling his nice creams for a while, now, but things hadn’t exactly been the best. It just hadn’t been too profitable, and he was starting to think maybe he should… well, quit. 

He wasn’t a quitter, this guy! But… running a business was really hard. And he didn’t feel like there were a lot of people by his side in this little venture. He was sure if people just started buying, they would really like his products! They were tasty and made with love! And everyone needed a little positivity in their lives! 

His perseverance paid off, though! His friend bought a few nice creams, which was already more than what he was making, but even better, these two Royal Guard guys showed up, holding hands, and asked to buy out his entire stock!

He was so happy he could have darn near cried!!!

 

And the guys were so nice and cute. Seeing them sitting by the cliffside, cuddled up next to each other, the loud one proclaiming all the things he liked about the other, as the quiet one gave him every wrapper with care to show his own affections. It was sweeter than anything the young entrepreneur ever came up with. He didn't have a cold soul, and he was used to the Hotland heat, but he swore the sight of them was making his heart melt!

It sure was nice, seeing two guys together like that! And it made him think of his own completely platonic friendship with a great guy he knew, who always supported his ideas and his dreams. And now his dreams were coming true!

Which was why he saved one last nice cream from the stock, secretly, for his good friend who never stopped believing in him. In fact, a lot of the sayings and jokes on the wrappers were inspiration directly from him. 

 

This one especially. It was a new tester!

He hoped he would like it!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The clock on the wall kept ticking and ticking and ticking, but he was pretty sure the thing was broken, and time wasn’t actually moving, because every time he checked the clock, the time seemed the same. That’s how it always was. Had he ever even been anywhere else before? He wasn’t sure anymore. 

 

Hellish. 

It was hellish. 

Torture. 

His entire existence was torture.

 

He was 19 years old and he’d already wasted his entire life.

 

The doors opened and he plastered on a solid smile for the next customer, but his face dropped slack with relief when he realized it was that guy, instead.

Good. He didn't have to pretend to be happy. He waved, and the guy waves back, grinning widely and just a little too joyfully. 

Weirdo. 

“Hello Burgie,” the rabbit chirped, “how are you today!?”

'Burgie’ thought about protesting and pointing out that that was not his name, but he thought the better of it. He gave a grunt and a shrug instead. 

“That's great!” Burgerpants looked around wondering why the guy thought the shrug was something positive. The guy was staring right at him, expectantly, and the fat food service worker was pretty sure he was missing something. The clock tick, tick, ticked. The rabbit cleared his throat and asked “so, buddy, did you hear the big news?”

“No?” He never heard anything here. 

Nothing changed. 

Ever.

Even if today had been a weird outlier.

 

Somehow the rabbit got even more excited. What was with this guy? 

“The barrier is broken! We're all free! And my Nice Cream business is really hitting it off!!!”  Was he supposed to be excited? He still had to work.  The rabbit pulled out a nice cream from his pocket, smoothing it out and unfolding the edges, like it mattered what a wrapper looked like. “Here! I sold out my stock completely today, but I saved one last nice cream just for you!”

The cat monster reached out slowly, cautiously, and took it. The taller monster bounced on his feet a few times, watching the recipient intently, which was really freaking said recipient out a little. 

 

“Thanks…” 

He would save it for later. Mettaton was getting on his ass lately about eating on the clock. Something about that but being the way it's supposed to work. It didn't make a lot of sense and he knew for a fact that that guy with the hot dog stand ate about half of his own products, but he wasn't going to argue. Mettaton was the boss, whether he liked it or not. And he didn't, for the record. He started to put the popsicle in his pocket for later when the guy who have him it put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“I was thinking maybe you could open it up now!”

 

He could have explained to him the company policy on him, specifically, eating snacks on the job and the last CD Mettaton released about his poor performance but… who was he to argue? This guy was really nice, and always have him few ice creams for no reason, and he seemed happy when he watched people eating his ice cream. 

And the cat monster found he really wanted to see the guy happy. 

It… well it didn't make him happy, but it did mean more free nice creams in the future. 

 

Yeah. 

 

He unwrapped the wrapper and went to take a bite out of the nice cream when he felt a soft, warm paw on his own, causing him to bite down into thin air when his hand stopped moving at the contract. 

 

“W-what does the wrapper say on this one?” The guy asked, craning himself forward over the counter a little.  The overworked worker raised an eyebrow. Usually he ate the nice cream and then they talked about the wrapper. 

Today really was a weird day. 

“B-because you see, I… I forgot what that one said and i was just really curious so do you think you could read it and maybe we can… um. I'm just curious.”

 

Okay sure. That made sense. “It says…” He opened out up to read. 

“I Love You!!!” the two read from the wrapper, simultaneously. 

 

Tick. Tick. Tick.

 

They both stared at each other. Usually the resort was always at least a little noisy thanks to the core, but in that moment, you could have heard a pin drop.

 

Tick. Tick.

Tick.

 

“Listen, I… I need to be honest.” The monster begrudgingly known as “Burgie” sighed a heavy sigh and frowned. As he mustered up the strength to say this, the clock ticks by, loud and tense. This was gonna hurt, but after today, he felt like he should be more willing to talk and cut this off before it got bigger than he could stop. Even if it would hurt his favorite customer, here. “You need to work on your jokes. They just aren't good jokes.” 

 

Tick. 

 

Tick. 

 

 

Tick. 

 

“Jokes!!! Haha!!!” The guy laughed and laughed and seemed to be shaking a bit. The burger-flipper would have been weirded out if he hadn’t already seen it all before. Nah, he knew. The guy was just having trouble taking constructive criticism. At least he was better at it than Mettaton.

 

When the guy calmed down from his laughing fit, he smiled, nervous and probably embarrassed about causing a scene. “So… do you want to go see the Surface together? After your shift?” he asked, a waver in his voice, still, from his hurt ego. “We can… um… hold hands? Haha! Just like platonic friends!? And look at the stars and eat ice creams and stuff…?”

“My shift doesn’t end until…” he grumbled as he glanced over at the clock, “until my boss says it does.”

“I can wait!” the guy said with a smile.

 

The clock kept ticking. And ticking. And ticking. And ticking. And—

 

“Or! …I can just take off early for my break.” 

The cat monster started to untie his apron, and took off his name tag, which had been long obfuscated anyway. 

“That offer sounds worth pissing the boss off for.”

 

He took the guy’s hand and took a bite out of the popsicle with his bare teeth, and away they went, to see the surface. 

It really was good ice cream. Great company, too.


End file.
